


How Do You Feel About It?

by BecaAMM



Series: Mrs Captain [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Civil War (Marvel), F/M, Natasha Feels, Natasha Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: One month after Steve leaves, you have a talk with Natasha





	How Do You Feel About It?

“Did he tell you when he was coming back?” Your therapist questioned, looking at you from behind her blue eyes.

“No.”

“Do you know where he went?” She repeated.

“No.”

One month. That’s how long it had been since Steve had left. The day after you were back living in the tower, your father had booked you with the S.H.I.E.L.D’s psychologist and you – as well as Sebastian – were in therapy ever since. You were living with your father and the left Avengers with your son and your dog and although no one had pushed you to talk about Steve’s incident, you knew it would come to the light one way or another and you had to know how to deal with that.

“Mrs Rogers.” She shifted in her chair. “I believe you know that the situation your fellow teammates are going through is very delicate, even if you’re not picking a side.”

“I know.” You confirmed.

“How do you feel about it?”

You stood in silence for a long moment. When you Steve left you were shocked. It was life had punched you in the stomach and pushed you to the floor.

“I don’t know.” You decided. “I’m just… I just want it to end and everything to go back to normal.”

She didn’t answer. Nothing would go back to normal, and you knew that.

“Are you angry with Steve?” Your therapist questioned.

“Yes.” You confirmed, not even blinking. “The first thing I’m gonna do when we see again is punch him.”

She looked surprised for a moment and cracked a smile.

“And then?”

“Hug him.” You muttered. “And tell him to come back home.”

“So you’ll take him back?” She noticed.

“Yes.” You confirmed. “With no second thought.”

She nodded, closing the notepad before looking at you again.

“Okay, Y/N.” She took a breath. “We’re done for today. I see you in a week.”

When you left and closed the door behind you, Natasha was waiting for you with her arms crossed.

“Yes?” You questioned.

“You have no baby clothes, no crib…” She listed.“Do you remember you’re pregnant or do you only think that there’s a parasite attached to your body?”

You looked away from her. You hadn’t prepared for the baby. First because you hadn’t told anyone, and now because you were just not thinking about it.

“Nat…”

“I’m gonna get your laptop. We’re having a half-ass baby shower.” She walked away, not waiting for your answer.

You followed her with a sigh, taking her leave and walking silently behind her. After Tony, Natasha was probably the one person who was helping you the most in that crises, holding you up and caring about you and Sebastian all the time.

“I don’t know if I want to do this.” You said when you reached the apartment you shared with Tony and Victory quickly ran to you two, jumping on your lap when you sat down and licking your open hand.

You and Steve had adopted her a few weeks after adopting Sebastian because the therapist said it would be good to his adaptation. She was the biggest one in the animal shelter, a young Great Dane who was pretty lazy and had bonded with your son  _instantly_.

“Hey, girl.” You gave her a sad smile. “I see you’re back from your morning walk.”

When Natasha sat by your side with your laptop on her lap Victory lied on your feed with a chew toy. As a matter of fact, she was a very calm dog and barked a lot more than she actually attacked. She had never been aggressive to anyone and couldn’t be more oblivious about her huge size, often behaving like a well-trained version of a puppy.

“Natasha…” You turned to your friend.

“Shut up. If you’re not gonna build this baby a room alone, I’m gonna do it with or without your help; so if you want to know what goes there, you stay here.” She turned to you, and you shut up.

Natasha had a  _very_  different way of showing love, and you were used to it already.

“I just… “ You muttered. “I don’t know how to do this without Steve. I don’t know if I can.”

She stopped. It was the first time since you moved that you mentioned Steve and she knew how that meant to you.

“I know it’s hard.” She finally looked at you. “But honey, you’re stronger than that and we both know it.”

“What do you suggest me to do, then?” you questioned.

“Prepare your life for this baby.” She said like it was obvious. “Be the mother the mother you already are for the two of them and wait. We both know Steve and he needs to come to terms with your father on his own. There is nothing you can do about it.”

You nodded silently and she took a breath.

“Now.” She looked at you. “Let’s find this baby a crib.”


End file.
